The Sketchbook
by mrs.herondale0228
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal 16-year-old girl with the best of friends and a good life. Of course she's had bumpy roads and hard times. But what will happen when a certain someone from the past is found at her friend's shop? Please read! I suck at summaries. First fanfic so R&R! Clace, Sizzy, Malec! All human. Not really T but there is some language problems. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sketchbook**

**AU: My first fanfiction. Please go easy on me! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Although I wish I did…. Lol jkjk**

**Chapter 1**

**Clary POV**

I look from my spot on the hill. The bright sunlight streams down into my eyes. I see a silhouette coming up the hill. I try to sit up, but I'm helpless against this feeling in my chest. Something was about to happen. The silhouette drew closer when-

"Clary! Gosh, what is that you're drawing?" I look up from my sketchbook to see my friend, Isabelle Lightwood, walk up. "That looks so creepy! Is that a new story you're thinking of?"

"Yeaa, and what do you mean by creepy? It's good. Iz, did you have yell? I was right here in this seat and you yell like all hell broke loose just now." I said, annoyed and amused at the same time. _And just when I get to the good part, Izzy walks up. Greeaaat. God hates me. _But this time I was certain the story didn't come to me the usual way. This time was different. There was nothing I could have been thinking of that triggered this story. I'll have to figure this one out sooner or later. _But now I just have to keep Izzy company. That won't be that hard….. I think…_

3 hours later

"Oh god Iz. REALLY?! You HAD to get clothes for me right? Ugh… I should've not come. Look at this. I can't wear this dress. It looks like a shirt." I grumbled. Iz walked next to me with a huge smug grin on her face.

"Well it was the only way to get you away from your sketchbook and pencils. SOOOOO yes. I had to distract you. And plus we haven't gone shopping since what? Last week? I can't go that long without shopping." Iz stared at me in amazement. "How do you stand not going shopping in less than a week, Clary? Plus this dress is the latest style." I rolled my eyes. 'ring ring'

I checked my phone to see that Magnus was calling me. And yes. THE Magnus Bane, the most famous fashion designer for mens and womens clothes in New York, is my best friend. Well other than Isabelle.

"Hello?" I answered. I braced myself instinctively.

"CLARYYYYY!" Magnus screamed. And there goes my eardrums. Luckily, I've had tons of practice protecting my ears from going deaf from the combined vocals of Izzy and Magnus.

"Geez Maggie! Don't blast my ears out! Anyway what do you want?" I asked. There's gotta be a reason to why Magnus called me. Otherwise, he would've just texted me or something.

"What Maggie? It better be important." I grumbled.

"It is important. DUHHHH. Okay." said Magnus. "I just saw HIM in my store! COME QUICK! I'm trying to hold him here. He's currently at the men's section. He'll probably leave after criticizing everything I have. I'll try to hold him for a long time. SO GET HERE FUCKING NOW!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll get there as soon as possible." I looked at Izzy. She stared at me.

"You gotta go?" she asked. I nodded.

"Alright I'll see you later!" I waved and left.

5 minutes later

"Fine. I'm he- URGH!" Magnus ran toward me and lifted my 5'1" body into his crushing bear hug. "Hey! MAGGIE! I…. can't…. breathe…."

"Oh sorry dearie. Anyways he's right here. I'll get him for-"

"NO! I'll go over there and see him. Is it really him though?" I looked at Magnus.

"Yupp. Now go. I'll be in my office if you need me." Magnus walked away.

_Alright. It's okay. I'm okay. I just feel a little tingly that's all. Let's go. _Taking a deep breath, I started walking towards the men's section. There, I could see the back of a certain someone and so I tapped his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** First I want to say thanks to raerae203 and rats xp to reviewing the day I published my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. But it'd be nice to own it. Lol jkjk**

**Chapter 2**

**Jace POV**

I was having a really bad day. Me, Jason Herondale with Even when I went to see some men's clothes in the famous designer's store, the styles couldn't cheer me up.

**Flashback**

"Alright. We're done for the day. You can go home, Jason." The director waved him way from the video set. "Today wasn't as good as the other days. Work harder tomorrow. ALRIGHT?" Then he walked away to look at the music video. The assistants roaming around him gave me a look of pity which I ignored. Abruptly, my manager dragged me off to the next job, which went as horribly as the music video recording.

"Jace! What's wrong with you? Take the day off. You have to clear your head. GO! I'll cover for you and say you went home sick." My manager waved me aside and left my waiting room.

**Flashback ends**

And now of course I'm here at Le Magnus Shop looking at men's jeans. _But who puts glitter on mannequins? There's glitter even on the clothes. Albeit slight traces but-_ I was drawn out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around slightly to see a mass of fiery red curls and piercing emerald green eyes that I remembered so well as soon as I saw them right to my left.

"What are YOU doing here?"

**Clary POV**

He turned around slightly to see me at his left shoulder.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jace asked me. He seemed slightly shocked to see me there. "This is the men's section and-" He started slightly when I held up my sketchbook. _Oh so you remember me now? Good. You'll need that when you're running from me as fast as you can._

_ "_Do you remember me? Goldilocks." I smirked with contempt. His eyes widened a fraction before looking me up and down and back to my hand with the sketchbook next to his face. He hesitated for half a second before answering.

"Sorry. I don't remember someone as short as you. And if I do then what's it to you? Blackmail me for money? Or my stardom? Or you want me in bed tonight?" he said smirking. I rolled my eyes at his words. Of course they can't affect me. This guy is the one who stole my stage from under my feet.

**Flashback**

One year ago

_Ok. It's time Clary. Time for me to shine. Take deep breaths. I can DO THIS!_ I was waiting in line for my number to be called. It was the audition for a new singer to be introduced to the music company: Morgentstern Muses. Every famous singer these days came from that company. And now I hoped to get in to fulfill my dreams of becoming a singer. There were males and females and groups of people roaming around but one person stood out. He had blond curls that looked natural, piercing gold eyes that seemed to draw out every bit of emotion from my heart, and a hot sexy body. Well from what I could see from my spot in the crowd. He started walking toward me, pushing through the crowd.

"Hey there. What's your name?" he smiled cockily. _Great. A cocky bastard too. Well I guess that's what you get from a sexy body and face. I'll bet he knows that he's sexy so he uses it to his advantage. Ugh. He's so arrogant._

"My name's Clary Fray. Are you here for the audition?" I asked innocently.

He winked and said, "Yupp. Of course. My name's Jason Herondale, but call me Jace." He hesitated. "And that's why I'm here, aren't I?" He winked again. I giggled like a little girl. And my giggle was as fake as an old grandma's teeth. He bought it though. The arrogant bastard started to grab my hand. I moved it to scrape my hair out of my face. His face flickered with disappointment.

"Your hair's as red as fire. Is it natural, Fireball?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yup. As real as your blond hair, Goldilocks." giving him a nickname to fit him. His eyes darkened in annoyance for one second. Then they cleared and stared at me seemingly through my soul.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?" I frantically looked around for a mirror.

"Hahaha! No. It's… it's nothing." Again, he hesitated before answering.

"So what number are you? And what song are you gonna sing?" I asked.

"I'm Number 22 and I'm singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. You?" He raised an eyebrow. _Damn. Another one. _I rolled my eyes.

"I'm singing Burn by Ellie Goulding. And I'm Num-"

"Will Number 22 come out to the stage please? Number 22." The announcement blasted through the speakers near the door. I checked myself just in time to hear the Number.

"Oops. Lost track of time. I got to go. Bye, Fireball." He walked away smirking. _Number 22, huh. Guess I'm up next after him._ I looked around to see the Jace at the door._ I hope he goes quickly. _I went over my lyrics again.

10 minutes later

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we have decided on Number 22. Please do not argue with the judges. They have made their decision final. Thank you." I looked at the speakers. My vision went red with anger. _He'll pay for this. I will get my revenge for stealing my only dream._

**Flashback ends**

**Jace POV**

_What is Fireball doing here? I didn't know she lived around here. _

"Do you remember me? Goldilocks." She smirked. _God she's as cute as ever._ My eyes widened a fraction before I regained my composure. Then I looked her up and down. CLary grew a little but not a lot so she was still at least a head below me. Her skin was as pale as snow and she had freckles peppering her face. She still had those piercing emerald green eyes that drew me to her a year ago at that audition. And of course her trademark red flaming hair. It was as lively as ever. She looks as beautiful as she did last year.

I hesitated a fraction of a second before answering.

"Sorry. I don't remember someone as short as you. And if I do then what's it to you? Blackmail me for money? Or my stardom? Or you want me in bed tonight?" I said with my own trademark smirk. Clary rolled her eyes in that cute funny way that I clearly remembered. I looked at her sketchbook.

"What are you gonna do with that book? Hit me? Ha! You can't do anything to me even if you wanted to." I laughed again. She squinted at me and then she…. She smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. Clary drew close to me and put her mouth next to my ear. It gave me shivers.

"Oh believe me. I can do much worse. So be prepared, pretty boy." she whispered to me fiercely. Then she turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to rats xp for reviewing! As to your answer, I can tell you that in this chapter. This is the chapter where everything changes. SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. (BUT I WANT TO!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Jace POV**

_Okay? I just got told that a cute girl I met a year ago is gonna get revenge on me just for taking her spotlight. How am I supposed to react to that? _Suddenly, Clary swung around and walked back to me.

"Of course I'm kidding. I was mad but I just need a model for my drawing contest." Clary's eyes popped and sparkled with amusement. "Did you really think I was serious?" I could feel the expression of surprise on my face and quickly reassumed my perfect poker face.

"Wow. You change your mind pretty quickly for a girl, don't you." Again I smirked at her. She smiled wryly at me. Inside I thought, _How come she isn't squealing like the other girls? She's different. She resists me like oil to vinegar. I have to keep pretending I don't know her. _Again I was drawn out of my thoughts by Clary snapping her fingers in front of my nose.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to come to my house to be my model. Obviously only the face though." She stared at me with a weird expression on her face.

"Um sure I guess." I answered. "Wait.

"No! OF COURSE NOT!" she said, blushing a furious red. I smiled inwardly at how cute she could be when she was embarrassed. "So here's my address and my phone number. What's yours?" She tilted her head inquisitively. _Oh by the angel, she's cute. _

"Oh yea. Mine's (212)852-2363" I typed it into her phone. **(AN: This number is fake. Please do not try to contact Jace. The number is just random. Lol It's fake :D)**

"Alright. So let's meet on Friday, 3:00 PM, hmm? Ok? Jaceeee… " Clary waved her hand in front of my face. Meanwhile, I was fantasizing how the almost-date might go.

"Uhh? Oh a-alright. I'll try to work my schedule around till that day." I replied. Now that I think about it, I'm kinda feeling stupid for spacing out on her.

**Clary POV**

Friday, August 8 2014 2:55

_Ugh. He's still not here? I thought he'd be here by now. Stupid Goldilocks. _I looked down at my phone to the text I just received.

'SORRY! I'm gonna b runnin l8t bout 15 mins. So stay wher u r & ill b ther soon! C u ther!' I made a face. I had already set up my sketchbook in the perfect light.

'U better b here by 3:05 or else ill kill u! plus im kinda in a hurry so get here soon! .' I pressed send. Lolling on my couch, I went to heat up some water for the tea. I set up the teacups and the saucers. I dropped a cup. 'Crash!'

"**Fuck!** Owwwww!" I cut my hand on the glass. The red crimson blood dripped down my arm.

"OH SHIT! Clary! WHAT HAPPENED?" Jace barged in, hearing my yell. Seeing the blood, he rushed up and took my hand. "Come on. Let's get you bandaged up." He left to get the first aid kit. I stared at the ground, not feeling anything. _This is my drawing hand. How could I injure my drawing hand? The competition is coming up soon. I'll have to heal quickly. God. I hope the drawing won't be ruined. _Jace returned with the kit and bandaged my hand. Afterwards, his hand stayed on mine. It was kinda comforting to have someone else with me when I was injured. I was always alone whenever I was hurt inside or outside. Now, I have Jace.

**AN: I kno this chapter is short but…. OMGGGGGGGGGGG! Something is going to happen! R&R and F&F! Please~! I might update again by maybe tomorrow. Probably not tho. Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! I've been so busy lately with midterms and stuff so I haven't had time to update soon… :( :( SOOOO please R&R! For all you folks wondering whether there will be Malec in this, there will! I promised some peeps that I will put Malec and Sizzy in this sooo please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MTI. (Tho I really want to!)**

Chapter 4

**Magnus POV **

I was working in my shop when I saw Jace Herondale in the men's section. Obviously I knew that Clary needed a model for her competition. So I called her and told her he was here. She came immediately and left after talking with him. I don't really want to go into detail what she did to get his attention but it certainly worked. My attention was drawn instead to the guy in the Men's Jeans section. With gleaming, silky black hair so raven black that it looked slightly blue in the light, and sapphire, ocean blue eyes, and a great body to show off the looks, he looked just like my type. I fixed my hair and gelled it to spikes. Looking in the mirror, I nodded and walked out to get my chance.

**Alec POV**

One minute. Why am I narrating? (**Well it's your turn. Just face the music and voice your thoughts!) **Oh alright. I will…

(**A/N: Sorry bout that. He gets annoyed that he has to narrate a part of a chapter. Anyway moving on… Continue! Alec… NOW!)**

I was looking at the jeans in the men's section and marveling at how the sparkles were everywhere. _I mean how do you put sparkles into everything in the store? _I walked to the t-shirts. They were fine I guess.

"Hey there." I heard a raspy voice behind me. Obviously it was a chick trying to be sexy and was trying too hard. _Not my type._

"Will you just go away? Whoever you are, you're not pretty to me." I turned around to see an obviously-dyed blonde with a shocked expression on her face.

"WHAT? I mean look at me! I'm beautiful. I'm me and I'm offer-" she shrieked.

"Uhh no. You're just not my type, girl. You're too… I don't know. Too girly? And you look like a slut. Now bye-bye." I looked away but listened to her start bawling like a baby. I smirked to myself. _Now I hope that girls leave me alone now. _

"I'm guessing that you don't prefer girls?" This time it was a beautiful male voice behind me. I blushed and turned around to see THE Magnus Bane behind me. _Woah. What a body and… Why does he have so much glitter on?_ "What's your name, beautiful?" He winked.

"Uhhh Alec Lightwood." _Damn it! Why am I stammering?_

"Oh so you're Isabelle Lightwood's sister? I knew I saw someone with the same raven black hair before. She is like my BFF!" he exclaimed.

"Wow. I never knew Izzy knew the famous Magnus Bane, or rather should I call you Glitter Boy? She always said someone was a Glitter Boy. Now I can see why." I smirked. Inside, I thought_ Woah! I never knew Izzy knew someone as hot as Magnus! And Glitter Boy is the best name for him I know that as a fact. Woww…. _

"So what do you think of my styles?" Magnus cocked his head in a birdlike way.

"T-they're really g-great I guess. The styles show that any guy could show themselves through they're clothes." I mused.

"Hmmmm. I've never met someone with that kind of interpretation of my clothes. That's interesting." He turned around to consult a customer who approached him. _Maybe he's different from the other guys I liked. He doesn't hate me for being who I am. He knows I'm gay. And he doesn't think I'm weird. Finally..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if I made the 3****rd**** chapter kinda confusing. AngelWithASeraphBlade brought this to my attention. Sorry. This is gonna be a combo chapter so if you haven't read the chapters before, you will not understand. Their paths will cross so look forward to that chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. That right goes to Cassandra Clare only.**

Chapter 5

**Clary POV**

Jace bandaged my hand up tight. His hands enveloped my own in a warm embrace. Although I would've liked his strong arms around me, I couldn't do that, no matter how many butterflies were in my stomach. _Clary. No matter what, don't let your emotions get the best of you. They will be your destruction someday. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. _My father's words echoed in my ears. I extracted my hands from Jace's. His expression flickered for a moment with disappointment. I pretended not to notice.

"Alright. Let's get to work. Shall we?" Cradling my bandaged hand, I went into my room and grappled with my mattress to get to my special sketchbook. Some people would ask, "Why do you have a special sketchbook? There's no difference between them." I think differently than most people. My special is the one where my most precious sketches dear to me go. Which is another way of saying that my most precious people and memories lie in my sketchbook. I walked back with my art pencils in hand. Jace was nowhere to be found. I looked around and saw the bathroom door a bit ajar. I knew that was the most likely place he'd be so I left him alone. I set up my drawing easel and French baguette, which surprisingly erases charcoal easily. I found that out about three weeks before the art competition was posted on the bulletin board at school. Footsteps behind me on the rug indicated that Jace was done. I turned around. My eyes widened.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What is that you're wearing?" I quickly averted my eyes. Jace smirked.

"What? Too bright for you?" he said. _That's what you think. It's too brilliant for me to look at. That's the problem. _I thought, blinking. Jace had worn a bathrobe that I can only imagine what's underneath. He made a move as if to take it off, and I covered my eyes again. I could feel his arrogant smile burning holes on my back. The rustle of cloth on the floor made me turn around again. His chest was a perfectly sculpted statue's chest with a couple of pale scars twining his pectorals. Thankfully, his lower body was covered in his trunks. Feigning indifference, I smirked.

"Nice boxers." Jace's face colored a bit at that. I laughed with triumph inwardly. My face expressed nothing, though.

"Okay. Let's get started. Jace, I need you to sit down on the couch in a relaxing position. Now, with that position, angle your face towards me slightly. Perfect." With that, I started sketching.

**Alec POV**

I woke up in my bed to see slightly rumpled, black, velvety hair in front of me. I looked down the length of my room to see clothes scattered everywhere. I spotted my boxers and someone else's clothes among the pile. _WHAT HAPPENED?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the story so far! Again, hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't have much to say sooo… Enjoy! Thanks to reviewers, followers and favoriters! (Is that even a word? _) This one is a long one. Be prepared! AND also the next one will have tons of Clace for Clace fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. That goes to Cassandra Clare alone. **

Chapter 6

**Alec POV**

_What happened LAST NIGHT? I don't remember a thing! _I looked to my right on my rumpled bed. Black, silky hair greeted my eyes. For once, I didn't recognize the closed eyes, heavenly face, and chiseled body next to me. What I did know was that the guy was an angel. Last night hit me like a steamroller.

Flashback

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? I've got permission from the higherup person, which is me by the way, to take the rest of the day off." Magnus winked at me. I blushed an even more scarlet. "Hey guys! I'm taking this one back!" he called into the store. A faint reply was heard. It sounded like a muffled "Again?" and Magnus, smirking at basically no one, said, "Yupp! Byeeeeeeee!" He started dragging me by the hand to the parking lot behind the store.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! I haven't even replied to your question!" I exclaimed, trying to shake off his hand on my wrist.

"Too bad. You don't get a choice." With that, he dragged me once again to his car, which I must say rocks cuz it's a shiny Volvo. I was struck speechless by the shiny paint job that looked like it was done that instant.

"Oh stop gawking at my baby. She's sensitive. You'll hurt her feelings." Magnus rolled his eyes. I hastily climbed into the shotgun seat. He floored the pedal as soon as I fastened my seatbelt, which made me fling backwards in my seat. After that, we had tons of fun. He took me to the movies at Heaven Cross Mall, yelled at the person manning the movie booth because the time for the movie we wanted to watch was late, we shopped for men's clothes with him criticizing everything we looked at in the stores for the sake of waiting for the movie, and then we watched the movie, obviously. Everything was for the sake of the movie, but the movie itself was weird but funny at the same time. I was laughing my head off when Magnus whispered lines in my ear with his beautiful voice, which sent shivers up my spine of course. Afterwards, he treated me to a drink in the bar. The bar was filled with smoke and the smell of wasted bastards. The woman at the piano sang in a gravelly voice to "Piano Man."

**(A/N: Please don't copy and sell without permission. I doubt you will though! ;D;D By Billy Joel)**

**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday**

**The regular crowd shuffles in**

**There's an old man sitting next to me**

**Making love to his tonic and gin**

**He says, "Son can you play me a memory**

**I'm not really sure how it goes**

**But it's sad and it's sweet**

**And I knew it complete**

**When I wore a younger man's clothes"**

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feeling alright**

**Now John at the bar is a friend of mine**

**He gets me my drinks for free**

**And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke**

**But there's someplace that he'd rather be**

**He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me"**

**As a smile ran away from his face**

**"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star**

**If I could get out of this place"**

**Now Paul is a real estate novelist**

**Who never had time for a wife**

**And he's talking with Davy, who's still in the Navy**

**And probably will be for life**

**And the waitress is practicing politics**

**As the businessmen slowly get stoned**

**Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness**

**But it's better than drinking alone**

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feeling alright**

**It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday**

**And the manager gives me a smile**

**'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see**

**To forget about life for a while**

**And the piano sounds like a carnival**

**And the microphone smells like a beer**

**And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**

**And say "Man what are you doing here?"**

**Sing us a song you're the piano man**

**Sing us a song tonight**

**Well we're all in the mood for a melody**

**And you've got us feeling alright**

"So. What'd you think of today?" Magnus leaned towards me across the table. I looked down, blushing, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I know that today is the first day that I knew you, but I feel like today was the best day of my life." I blushed again. His eyes sparkled with amusement. He plonked a tankard with an amber colored liquid in it. It looked exactly like Ginger Ale. I accepted it with a sigh of resignation until I realized what was inside from the smell.

"Really?" I looked at him in astonishment. "I'm not even 21 yet. I'm too underage."

"Oh don't worry. You're not gonna get caught. I paid for it. SO DRINK UP!" he said. I looked at the glass with a grimace. Taking it, I had a sip and immediately felt woozy. I didn't mention it to Magnus but I only had alcohol once, it was a light beer, and I had an extremely low tolerance. That combination made me decide not to drink alcohol ever again. So naturally, I started staring at Magnus with and intense gaze. He felt it and flinched at the color of my face.

"Oh damn it! You didn't tell me that you have a low tolerance! You're face is beet red! Wait… DID YOU DRINK ALL OF THAT TANKARD?" He winced, seeing my empty glass. By that point, I lost all sane thoughts. My expression darkened.

**Magnus POV**

_Oh god… Izzy is going to fucking kill me! If she hears that I got her brother drunk… _I shuddered just thinking about it. I was pulled to my feet by a very intoxicated Alec. My eyes widened at the look in his face. His once-twinkling sapphire eyes were filled with a crazed look from the alcohol, and his hands were filled with an almost-stifling warmth from the alcohol. They were trembling a tiny bit with the strain of holding my weight up. I noticed what he was doing and stood up myself.

"What's up, Alec? Why the rush to get up?" I said. He looked at me again with those jewel-blue eyes. I got the gist of what he was feeling. After all, I understood that the drink I had given him was a Grand Marnier. _Uh oh…. This is not getting good. I'd better go along with what he wants. Otherwise he is gonna burst on me like Izzy did when she didn't get what she wanted. _He dragged me out of the bar. Hailing a cab, he pushed me in. Not saying a word to me, he told the driver his address. At his house, he pushed me onto the bed. Startled, I fell back.

**Alec POV**

My train of thought was basically burning on the railway about 1,000,000 miles away. I pushed Magnus down onto the bed and laid on top of him. I started kissing him full on the mouth. He stiffened and then relaxed against my mouth. Licking my bottom lip, he asked for entrance and I obliged. Our tongues battled between us for dominance. He won, obviously, and he flipped our bodies over so that he was on top. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and even though I was drunk, I felt everything he did against my body. His big hands ran up and down my body like I was a delicate piece of porcelain. The glitter all vanished as I ran my hands in through his hair over and over. His silky hair glistened and gleamed in my hands. A strange, unfamiliar warmth entered my body and I groaned at the contact between both of us. Afterwards, I fell asleep in Magnus's arms and basically had a massive hangover the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! I am seriously in a major case of writer's block…**

Chapter 7

**Jace POV**

_Okay. So here I was, modeling for a girl that thinks I don't know her, ALMOST naked, and what? She doesn't flirt with me? That is a bad thing for a celebrity like me. _The next day, Clary called me to look at the final product.

"All right. So, I got the last final painting done. The lighting looks good and I think that it's complete. Can you come to my house in an hour? The paint needs 30 minutes to dry and I'm almost halfway done so I think I'll have enough time to finish all of it by the time you get here," she said. I could just imagine the way her eyes were sparkling as she finished the painting. Clary had a way of expressing herself through her eyes. They were like windows to her soul. Everything went through them.

"Jace. Are you listening?"

"Hmm? What?" I said. _Smooth, Jace. Nice going. You're gonna make her think that you're a complete lovestruck fool, _I thought. _Woah, woah, woah. Jason Herondale does not fall in love. _ You could've sworn that you heard a bit of amusement in Clary's normally neutral voice as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I said after we look at the painting, do you want to go grab some coffee at the newly opened Line Café?" she asked.

"Oh ummm sure. I'll just ask my manager if I have time on my schedule today," I replied, perplexed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Clary POV**

_Oh jeez. Why did I do that? I could see someone from school and they would start gossiping again… After last time, I can't let that happen, _I thought. I painted the rest of Goldilock's hair. It was a lustrous gold color and his eyes were amber jewel-like ones. I captured his image perfectly thanks to the lighting and his modeling, not that I would say that out loud. What did I feel for him anyway? He's annoying, obnoxious, and a cocky bastard. Now I ask him out for coffee? What was I thinking?! 'Ding dong.' The doorbell brought me out of my daze. I was about to answer when I realized what I was wearing. A skimpy 'I live alone' tanktop with a lacy bra from Aerie underneath and my comfortable black underwear. _Oh my god. This would've been so embarrassing, _I thought. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from my couch. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming! Coming!" I yelled. Opening the door, I saw a scarf and a pair of sunglasses (typical disguise for a celebrity I might add) on the face of the person at my door. I could see through Jace's disguise in a second because of the arrogant smirk on his face. I bet he thought that I didn't know who he was.

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't think I know you. What would you like at this time of day?" I batted my eyes and flirted in his face like any other lovestruck girl. His eyes widened a fraction but then his expression turned charming as if he was really talking to one of the real sluts.

"So. You don't recognize me? Well why don't you let me in and me and you can get to know each other more?" he suggested.

"Oh that would be perfect! Right after I do this." With that word, I kneed him in the gut causing him to grab his stomach and fall over. I smugly grinned at my acting skills.

"So? What do you say now?" He groaned painfully and eyed me suspiciously.

"You knew it was me from the start. Right?" he accused. I grinned again.

"Yup," I said, popping the P. I stuck my hand out to him to help him up. He wryly accepted it.

"Here. Come inside. I'll go get ready in 15 minutes. Make yourself at home, okay?" I ran back to my room.

**Jace POV**

_Jeez. She has a really strong knee. What does she do? Wrestling? _I mused. As I gathered my thoughts, the drying painting flashed against the setting sun. After a while, the picture caught my attention and held it in place.

"Woah," I whispered. The painting was amazing. The way that she had caught the exact sunlight in my hair and on the hilltop was breathtaking. The picture was of a girl resting on a hill with her back facing you and a man coming up over the hill. You could see the hope, and love in the man's face looking at the girl. The funny thing was the girl was a redhead. I now understand why she chose me for the male model. The girl's image fit perfectly with my looks and form. _ Wow. I knew she was good but I didn't know she was this good. It looks lifelike. And the light from the sun catches perfectly in the painting. She must've taken art lessons, _I thought. A sound once again dragged me out of my thoughts.

"So. Find everything good? No mistakes?" a voice behind me asked. I chuckled and said,

"Yup. It looks perfect by all means." I turned. There was Clary in all her beauty. For the second time that day, my eyes widened and I checked her out. She noticed my scrutiny and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I jerked my head and shook it 'No' about a million times. Now that I think about it, it must've looked like I was denying her just because she said that. But then, I didn't think twice about what I did. Clary must've known that and smirked again. And again, like the stubborn fool I was, I checked her out again. A light blue cardigan thrown over a beige, silk, Egyptian-style chiton dress, beige, blue-flowered short heels perfect for the season and a brown leather bag slung over her shoulder. The perfect look for a redhead with porcelain features like her. I put on my regular poker face and hid my feelings from her like I always did.

"So? Let's go, shall we?" Clary motioned towards the door.

"Sure," I replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Still Jace POV**

At Line Café, Clary ordered a mocha frappe and I just got a regular Americano. We sat down with our drinks and started talking nonsense just to fill the awkward silence. At one point, I stood up to get a refill and went to the counter. I kept Clary in my peripheral vision. Then, I saw him. The stupid bastard that approached Clary and made her face go pale when she saw him. As I neared them, I heard snippets of the conversation that was going on.

**Clary POV**

I looked up from my drink to see the man in front of me that was not certainly Jace. His black eyes gave me the shivers seeing them again. I paled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking slightly. He smirked.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my ex?"

"Well don't you have like 15 exes?" I scoffed. He grinned as if saying, 'You know me so well.' I sighed in defeat.

"What do you really want?"

"What I want? I want you back."

"Don't screw with me. Simon."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to followers, favoriters, reviewers and readers! I've had a bit of a case of writer's block after the last chapter. Sooo I don't know if this will be a good chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**Clary POV**

"Simon," I said, "Just so you know, I'm not your exgirlfriend or even your girlfriend anymore. I've got someone else in my life. Okay?" He smirked again like the asshole he always was.

Flashback

It was autumn and beginning of 11th grade when I met Simon. **(AN: Clary and the others are all in college now.)** I had just moved to a new school and I was trying to blend into the lockers when a popular group of people passed by the hall. Similarly, a nerdy looking guy with mousy brown hair and glasses was trying his best to not get noticed. I moved towards him to try and befriend him.

"Those guys are all bastards and whores, right?" I commented. He looked around, surprised and nodded to my comment.

"Yeah. One of them almost duped me into doing his homework for me once," he replied. I made a face and agreed with his words.

"I'm Clary. Clary Fray," I said.

"Simon Lewis." He shook my hand shyly. That was our first meeting. After that, we got to know each other and we became best friends and soon we turned into the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. It all changed in 12th grade though. Simon changed drastically and became a popular guy and a total player. He even got contacts and slicked his curly hair down to a really straight Justin Beiber look. We kept dating but he started to abuse me, cheat on me in front of me and forced himself on me all the time. He forced me to ditch my friends and gradually forced everyone that befriended me to leave me. Apparently, he was jealous of my friends and wanted me for himself. I tried to stop him but he kept on doing it so I just left the school without telling him.

Flashback Ends

After that, I never ever got another boyfriend or crush until I met Jace at the audition. I guess I was drawn to Jace's artistic looks and personality. I don't think I like him that much but recently, I've been getting weird feelings that I've never had with Simon. I actually blush around Jace when he doesn't see. I don't think he notices though.

"So, Clary. Who is this someone?" he asked, sneering. I just raised my chin and looked him in the eye.

"Not you, for sure." I smirked. At that moment, Jace decided to kill himself by adding him to our conversation. I was so definitely killing him when we went home.

"It's me," he interrupted. Simon looked at Jace with contempt and sized him up, thinking that he was a nerdy one like me. Jace took off his disguise and smiled charmingly. Simon recognized the famous Jason Herondale and his face paled. Although, even when he recognized the celebrity, he never lost his assholeness. He merely sneered again and glared.

"Jace. Can you stay out of my business?" I asked. Jace stared at me and didn't reply. I sighed, and ignored Jace. "So?" I asked Simon. He raised his eyebrow. Basically he faked every emotion in his body. That was how I was drawn into him 3 years ago. He faked everything he said and did to me. By now, the whole café was staring at the commotion happening at our table. I think I heard a stifled shriek from one of the fangirls that recognized Jace. Amazingly, they didn't swarm him I think because I was there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a couple dagger glares being thrown at me. It was amusing to watch, at least for me.

"Come on, guys. Let's take this outside to not bother the café people," I suggested. I grabbed my cardigan from my chair and left the café. I hoped that the boys were following me and judging from the screaming from fans outside, I think they were. Honestly… Those boys are worse than monsters. Well, Simon was. Jace was only an arrogant idiot. I turned around to see only Jace behind me.

"Wait, where is Simon?" I asked Jace.

"Oh, ratboy? He left right after you said to go outside," he answered.

"Hn," I grunted in reply.

In the car

Jace kept silent through the entire car ride. I kept glancing at him when I thought he didn't see.

"Who was he?" Jace's voice was barely audible. As a result, I almost missed his question.

"He was an old ex-boyfriend. In high school, we got together because we were both nerdy geeks. Then, he changed in 12th grade." I stopped there. Jace glanced my way once from the steering wheel. He seemed to understand and softened his gaze a bit from his usual stone face.

"And? What happened?" he murmured gently. I cracked a small smile.

"He abused me, cheated on me, and did everything a major player would. He turned into a monster. He left me," I whispered. Jace sighed.

"Let me guess. You stopped dating him, moved away and stopped loving anyone." By now, we had arrived at my flat and we were parked in front of the entrance. My eyes widened at how he was on the mark.

"I think," I mumbled. "I think that I'm in love with you." I know I said it too softly for him to hear properly but he must've heard it, somehow.

**Jace POV**

_Did she just say what I think she said? I'm sure she said it just now. She said she loved me._ Inside, I was jumping up and down in joy that she returned my feelings. On the outside, I just stiffened a little bit.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked.

"A-alright," I stammered. My heart was pounding in my chest like a hummingbird. I was sure she could hear my pulse. We both entered the elevator and she pressed the button for her floor. Inside her apartment, she grabbed the finished painting in her sketchbook and flipped to close to the beginning. Clary's eyes were filled with an indescribable emotion. I was guessing she never experienced true love. Well, on the other hand, neither had I so I guess we were the same. After she reached the page she wanted to be on, she passed the book to me. I looked at the sketchbook and then looked again. It was a picture of me. In all my glory, with a smirk on my face, I had a white t-shirt and jeans on. It was me from the past, before I won the audition that got me into stardom.

"I drew that after we met at the audition. I couldn't stop thinking of you as an arrogant bastard that took away my freedom. Turns out, I had fallen in love. Amazing what drawings can show right?" She laughed without any humor in it. My heart was about to burst with feeling. I put the sketchbook down, and grabbed her shoulder with my hand. Then, I kissed her. She felt so fragile. Clary's soft curls were brushing against my arms as I tightened them around her. Her body was like porcelain, about to break in my arms. Her lips were soft and warm as velvet. It felt as amazing as it did in my dreams and fantasies. The kiss soon turned passionate and I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let me in and we battled in her warm mouth for dominance. It was natural that I won. We separated for the necessity of air and she looked at me a bit dizzily with stars in her eyes. I drew her in again and had another passionate kiss. Only this time, it was more of a battle and not a kiss. She moaned slightly against my mouth and I returned the favor by transferring my lips to her pale neck. She gasped and tightened her hold on my shirt.

"Wait," she gasped. "Jace, stop for a second." I stopped. Clary looked at me with those emerald eyes.

"What?"

"Well… This is my first time. Please. Be careful." She blushed. My eyes widened as I registered that.

"You're still a virgin? That bastard didn't take it?" She blushed an even more scarlet and nodded shyly. I smirked. "Good. Then this will be mine and only mine." With that, I carried her to her room.


End file.
